The present application relates to syringes and more specifically syringes for dispensing viscous fluids.
A number of syringe designs have been used to dispense various liquids. However, prior designs are not well suited to dispensing certain viscous liquids, such as edible oils. Specifically, certain edible oils may thicken or solidify based on changes in environmental conditions, such as temperature and pressure, which negatively impact the ability of the syringe to dispense such oils, resulting in waste of the product being dispensed or at a minimum requiring additional effort to return the product to a usable form. Accordingly, there is a need for a syringe that overcomes or otherwise ameliorates the limitations of prior syringes.